


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: After being caught up in a winter storm, Gladio tries to look after his darling Advisor.  Sadly, Ignis isn't keen on letting him look after him in peace.





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little drabble to hopefully get the creativity coming back after a bit of a slump! Hopefully you find enjoyment in this silly little fic!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at ragewerthers.tumblr.com :)

“I hate it!”

“No you don’t!”

“I do!  That’s why I said it!”

“You don’t mean it then!”

“When have I ever said something I don’t mean, Gladiolus?!” Ignis shouted before sniffling pathetically from somewhere under the bundle of winter clothes he currently wore, trying to make his displeasure heard over the howling winds and snow that whipped around them.

What had started out as a nice stroll along the snow covered sidewalks of Insomnia had turned into a battle for, what Ignis would claim in uncharacteristically dramatic flare, a battle for their lives.

Only a few blocks away from his apartment, the weather had whipped up from a calm evening, to a light dusting of snow to what could only be described as a blizzard to end all sentient life in a matter of minutes.

Not having expected such a snow storm, Ignis had gone out in a winter coat and a pair of light gloves.  However, as they finally neared the ice covered doors of his apartment he now sported a hat two sizes too big for his head, another pair of gloves big enough to encompass the pair he was already wearing over his hands and a scarf that wrapped around his neck and face three times leaving only a slit for his snow covered glasses to peer out of.  Had it not been for Gladio’s arm around his waist and nudging him to the left he would’ve easily walked past his own building.

It took a bit of muscle work on Gladio’s part to wrench the doors open, but soon he was bustling Ignis into the safety of the lobby, the snow that had once covered his glasses now replaced with fog, effectively keeping him blinded.

Closing the doors, Gladio turned around resting his back against them as he caught his breath from the wind that stole it away.  Needless to say, after giving Ignis almost all of his own winter clothing, Gladio’s hair was coated in white, cheeks and ears a rosy red even as a bright smile covered his features.

“Nothin’ like a little fresh air, right, Iggy?” he asked dusting a bit of snow off of himself, even though his pants, boots and coat seemed to be absolutely caked in it.  “You can’t hate getting a little fresh air.”

The only noise he got was a grumble from the Iggy-esque figure huddled and shivering in the middle of the lobby.

“F-Fresh air… my… my a-arse!” he finally managed to get out, arms crossed over himself as he shook where he stood, a clump of snow melting and sliding off his hat and onto the floor where it quickly dissolved into a puddle.

The Shield took in the sight of his shivering and rather disgruntled boyfriend and stepped closer, wrapping an arm around him and leading him once more, this time toward the elevator.

“Come on.  Let’s get up to your apartment so I can thaw you out,” he chuckled, unzipping his own coat as he was already running a little warm.

The response he got was a sniffle of indignance as the young Advisor allowed himself to be manhandled into the elevator and up to a hopefully warm apartment.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving a trail of puddles and snow behind them from the elevator and down the hall, the two men finally made their way into Ignis’s apartment.

Once the door was locked behind them, Gladio kicked off his boots and hung up his soaked coat before starting to help Ignis out of his layers.

Taking off the scarf and hat led to the unveiling of some of the worst hat hair Gladio had ever witnessed and he had to try desperately not to giggle at the sight.

Ignis’s hair was every which way imaginable.  Stuck up in the back, splayed up and sideways near the front and looking for all the world like a chocobo had attempted and failed to nest there.  The fact that Ignis was still shivering distracted him from laughing for the moment and he continued to get him out of his two pair of gloves, coat and boots.

“Go and change while I get you something to warm you up,” Gladio offered, soothing back the Advisors messy bangs and pressing a kiss to his chilled forehead.

“I-I can… help f-first,” Ignis stammered stubbornly, but Gladio instantly shook his head and gave him a gentle push toward the hall.

“Go and change before I strip you down here and now myself,” he warned with a little smirk.

“Don’t…. Don’t th-threaten me… with a… a g-good time,” Ignis shot back, though he had already started to shuffle his way down the hall.

Gladio chuckled at the snarky comment, turning back toward the little kitchen and moving to find a saucepan, milk and cocoa powder.  He may not know how to make much, but growing up with a little sister, he had become a master hot cocoa maker.

In the time it took for him to heat up the milk, pour it into two mugs and add in just the right amount of cocoa, Ignis had made his way back into the kitchen dressed in some Crownsguard issued sweats, one of Gladio’s hoodies and sporting ugly, yet incredibly warm socks that Prompto had gifted him for Christmas with little Tonberry’s on them.

“Welcome back, Snow White,” Gladio chuckled, focusing on adding a few marshmallows into their drinks as he heard a grumble behind him.

Ignis pressed his still cold body up against his boyfriend’s back, drawn to the living furnace that was Gladiolus Amicitia.  However, the remark could not go unpunished and he deftly snuck his freezing hands under the taller man’s shirt to rest them against his warm stomach.

“SHIVA’S FROSTY TITS!” Gladio yelped as what he could only assume were two frozen blocks of ice settled on his stomach, his hands instantly going down to cover his middle and doing nothing to help his plight.

Ignis smiled innocently behind him, though it was all lost on the Shield at the moment.

“Something the matter, darling?” he asked, no longer stuttering.  He had warmed up enough to speak coherently once again, but his hands and feet always took a little longer to warm.  Definitely something he was going to use against the man who thought ‘ _ a little fresh air _ ’ would do them some good this evening.

“Yes!  My boyfriend’s an asshole and also part popsicle!” Gladio grumbled, his hands still pressed over the ones under his shirt as he shivered slightly.  He was more than capable of handling the cold so long as he was prepared for it. However, sneak attacks like this when his defenses were low were something even his furnace like body couldn’t handle with grace.

That definitely brought out a wider smile from Ignis and he nuzzled between his boyfriend’s shoulder blades, looking for a spot to warm his nose as well.

“You love it.”

“I don’t!  I hate it!”

“You don’t mean it,” Ignis chuckled this time as their earlier conversation came back to haunt his beloved Shield.  He wiggled his fingers slightly against the others stomach, earning a strained  _ ‘don’t’ _ and instantly a devious little idea came into his mind.

“What?  Don’t you want to warm me up, Gladio?” he cooed, his fingers still wiggling lightly against the mans warm stomach causing the Shield to start to wriggle around more from his spot pressed up against the counter.

Gladio knew he was in trouble, a few giggles slipping past his lips as chilled fingers lightly teased against the sensitive spot.  And here he was ready to look after this horrible, horrible man!

“I-Iggy!  Iggy, pl-plehehease?  Please I… I made… c-cocoahoho!” he tried to distract, hoping it would earn him a small reprieve of some sort.

“Mmm… that does sound rather nice,” the Advisor mumbled against his shoulder, peppering a few kisses against the fabric of his shirt as his fingers started to trail to Gladio’s sides, causing Gladio to flinch and start to shimmy side to side.  

“Oh?  Are we dancing now, darling?” he teased, feeling how Gladio’s entire frame was starting to shake as his laughter grew in pitch, his fingers now definitely warming as they tickled lightly over the poor man’s sides.

Gladio shook his head, his hips still trying to wriggle away as Ignis’s fingers seemed intent on torturing him slowly.

“N-No!  You’re… an ahahahasshole!!” he laughed, trying to push at the hands that were tormenting his midriff.  Soon his giggling intensified as his rebuke only got him into deeper trouble. Ignis’s fingers had decided to dig right into lower ribs, massaging deeply and making Gladio flail and try to curl forward to protect himself.

“What was that, Gladiolus?  Did you just  _ insult _ your poor, cold boyfriend?  Is that anyway to treat a man who nearly froze to death?” he quipped as he had Gladio all but collapsing in his arms, something that was highly difficult to attain on a good day let alone when his extremities had almost been frozen.

Gladio’s laughter had raised in pitch as Ignis’s fingers worked along his lower ribs, ringing out the worst ticklish sensations that seemed to buzz up his sides and make him laugh like an idiot.

“Pleasepleaseplease!  I-I’m so-soahaharry!” he wheezed, feeling a rumbled hum behind him as he thought perhaps the Advisor was considering ceasing this torment.

He thought wrong.

Ignis’s fingers went in for the kill, instantly moving up under his arms where he was warmest and causing Gladio to squeal before promptly falling to the floor... Ignis in tow.

To be fair this hadn’t been one of his better thought out plans, but there’s only so much a slightly thawed brain can come up with at a moments notice.  He soon found himself in a tangle of limbs on the floor with his muscled boyfriend, but he wasn’t one to let an advantage pass him by. Instantly he scrambled to settle himself over Gladio’s waist, fingers darting around to find ticklish ribs and sensitives sides, sending the larger man into another fit of laughter.

“Come on then, Gladio!  Don’t you want to help warm me up?  Isn’t this what you wanted?” he teased, as Gladio laughed bright and carefree, trying to capture too quick hands as he shook his head.

“I-Ihihit’s not!” he begged, jumping a bit when Ignis sent light, nibbling pinches down his sides to his hips.  Quickly he shot his hands down to grab the man’s wrists only to find warms lips and a cold nose making an assault on his neck.

“Come now, that’s no way to treat your boyfriend.  Have I taught you nothing?” Ignis teased as he nuzzled his nose under Gladio’s ear earning a shrugged up shoulder and shudder followed by uncharacteristic yet precious giggles that were only his to hear.

“Y-you’ve taught me… thahat you’re co-coldhearted,” he teased as the soft, teasing tickles to his neck soon slowed into a few sweet kisses against the flushed skin.  As he started to catch his breath, he felt Ignis shift to sit up on him, a fond smile on his face that had the Shields heart beating just a little bit faster.

“Haven’t you heard, Gladio?  Cold hands, warm heart,” he murmured softly, wiggling his fingers where Gladio held them away from his body, making the Shield giggle once more, but keep a grip nonetheless.  Ignis couldn’t help smiling at that and shook his head. “You’re adorable like this. I hope you know that.”

Gladio was now flushing for a completely different reason and shook his head, smiling up at the man.

“Stop tryin’ to flatter me, Iggy.  You attacked a defenseless man and that means repercussions.  But right now lets get some cocoa in you to make sure you’re no longer a Scient-sicle,” he murmured, bringing one of Ignis’s hands to his lips to kiss his knuckles before releasing him.

It was Ignis’s turn to flush, feeling a warmth travel from the tips of his ears to his toes.  Carefully he extricated himself from his boyfriend, helping to hoist him up, even if Gladio decided to act like complete dead weight, making Ignis have to work just a little harder.

Served him right.

It was only a few minutes later that the two found themselves in the living room.  Each one taking up an end of small sofa as they settled in for the evening to weather out the rest of the storm outside.

Gladio now relaxed comfortably with long legs crossed at the ankle resting on the floor in front of him, an empty mug of cocoa beside him and a book in hand.

Meanwhile, Ignis was stretched out from the other end of the sofa, his frozen feet carefully tucked under one of Gladio’s thighs as a blanket served to cover the rest of his lower half.  He was just finishing up his own cup of cocoa, mug held in his now thankfully thawed hands and feeling worlds better than when he’d first entered the building.

Glancing up from his book when he heard the gentle thud of Ignis’s mug on the coffee table, the Shield moved to set his book aside as well, bringing a free hand over to soothe against Ignis’s calf.

“Feelin’ better, Iggy?” he asked gently, looking at the way the man was practically falling asleep in his little cocoon of warmth.

“Mm.  Much better, Gladio  Thank you,” he murmured, wiggling his toes a bit as the warmth started to seep into them as well, his arms moving to find their way under the blanket as he snuggled down deeper into the cushions.

Feeling the little movement, Gladio quirked an eyebrow and glanced down to where Ignis’s feet were currently hidden, a wonderfully evil idea already forming in his head.

“Feet still cold?” he asked sympathetically as he watched Ignis’s eyes closing and a little nod escape him.

“Jus’ a little,” he slurred, sleep already starting to claim him as warm cocoa filled his belly and Gladio’s body heat radiated a comforting warmth through him.

Suddenly, Gladio’s attack plan all but fizzled away as he watched Ignis starting to nod off, his expression softening as the Advisors lips parted slightly in sleep.  Carefully he reached over, removing the man’s glasses gently and setting them near his empty mug, tucking the blankets up around him to cover him completely.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” he whispered, soothing Ignis’s bangs from his forehead once more before settling back on his own end of the sofa and picking his book up once more.  He had plenty of time to exact revenge later. For now he was more than happy to stay put, keeping his Iggy safe, warm and content.


End file.
